The Avengers
by Annette C. K
Summary: In the 40's, New York was divided in several Mafia Gangs; Stark's runned by Howard Stark and his son Anthony, Steve Rogers' and Bucky Barnes' and their Howling Commandos, Thor's group known as The Asgardians, Loki's and HYDRA. The war starts when Howard gets shot and Tony gets all the gangs together creating SHIELD and The Avengers to fight against Loki and HYDRA. Complete AU.


**1**

**The Soldiers**

"Gentlemen, he's ready to see you." Pepper Potts said opening a door. But this one door wasn't like the others, in the house there were in, that door leaded people to death or success. If he liked you, well you might be the luckiest man in the world. If he didn't... well, watch your back, pall.

Both men walked in, one blonde as the sun, tall and handsome, the other a blue eyed young man with brown hair and thin lips. Both came from Brooklyn and were best friend since their childhood. Steven Rogers and James Barnes, most known as Bucky Barnes, were ex World War II Soldiers who met the Man back then when the two soldiers worked in the 107th.

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes!" Howard Stark said as he stood up to hug both young men "My dear friends!"

Anthony, Howard's son, turned to see who the hell were those two guys his father greeted so friendly, he wasn't the kind of man who greets people like that, he wasn't the kind of guy who showed afection towards other people, actually... Anthony knew that more than anyone else. And who did he see? Captain America and one of his Howling Commandos, why the hell did two ex soldiers in his house?

"Allow me to present you gentlemen, my son Anthony." Howard continued after hugging both friends.

"Call me Tony." Stark's son said shaking Captain America's hand.

"Steve Rogers." the Captain said with a pure smile, as Tony would say. He looked like such a really good man to be involved in this kind of world. So did his friend.

They both looked like inexperts in this. God were they even aware of what they were doing? Mafia wasn't something you could say you were in and the other day you're out. No, if you ever did that you were literally digging your own grave.

"Please, please, take a seat." Howard offered to Steve and Bucky showing him the two leather armchairs that were in front of his desk. Next to him, there was a man who caught Steve's attention, he looked more serious than anyone else and he felt like he was going to pull out a rifle in any second if one of them disagreed with Howard Stark.

On his other side there was a man who seemed like Howard's age, blonde, strong and with a cold look. Rogers frowned as he looked at the man in front of him, who couldn't take his eyes from him. Something in him caused the Captain an air of discomfort.

"These are my coworkers, Nicholas Fury and Alexander Pierce." Stark said pointing at both men "Gentlemen, these are Captain Steven Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes. Both worked with me in the American Army two years ago."

Nicholas smiled to both of them, he seemed a nice guy who wouldn't trust anyone just like this business demanded. But as soon as Howard finished the other man's name Bucky's look became colder, he knew that man not by his name but Barnes was sure he had seen him before. If Pierce was who James thought he, it meant Alexander was part of this Nazi Society named HYDRA, the one who Steve and the Howling Commandos stopped. He was tortured by Zola under his and Schmidt's orders, and he was always present there. Thank to him, now James Barnes had nightmares, thank to that guy Bucky Barnes disappeared and became what he was now. Bucky looked down at his left hand, the newest HYDRA's technology, and they always had the best tech in the world. No exagerations. James' normal hand started to shake just as his body.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Barnes?" Tony asked noticing how uncomfortable the blue eyed brunette was.

"I just don't feel comfortable with that man here." he said before stood up "Steve, stand up, we're leaving."

"What? Why?" Howard said disconcerted "But you can't leave now that we're going to talk about our business here. You're the only Brook-"

"Look, Howard, it's nothing against you... but there's no business." Barnes insisted trying to not show his rage "Let's move, Steve."

"Well, at least you could explain why you're changing your mind."

"Fine, but first tell your men to leave, that includes your son."

Howard looked at the men in the room, just with that the three of them left without saying a word. Nicholas Fury seemed to understand everything that was going on here, everything but Bucky's sudden moodswing.

"Okay, now we're alone. _What the fuck did just happen, Barnes?!_" Stark yelled standing from his big armchair.

"That man."

"Who?"

"I knew him."

"Who, Barnes? Who did you _fucking_ know?!"

"_Alexander Fucking Pierce_, who else?!"

"No, that's impossible."

"It actually can be." Steve said before Bucky could say a word "Where did you meet him?"

"Remember when I was captured by HYDRA? Or when you guys presumed me dead?"

"Yeah."

"Both times, I was tortured, I was electrocuted... and passed through tons of shit..."

"What does Pierce has to be there?" Steve asked.

"He was there, the whole time, by Zola's side... I remember him saying the orders... wipe him and start over... and after that-"

"Okay, stop there fella." Howard said shaking his head "I think all those times you got tortured by HYDRA affected you a little in the head. You're a little crazy since then, you know?" Stark shook his head and looked at Rogers "I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's time to you two leave. Forget about our business, I'll contact another folks from Brooklyn who can help me with this." he shrugged.

"Wait, this doesn't affect our friendship, does it?" Steve said before he opened the door.

"No, everything is cool between us, Rogers."

He waited for Bucky to leave the room before continue:

"But if I were you, I'd fear for your friend, I like him but let's be honest now pal," Howard sighed "Barnes isn't the same ever since we found him after HYDRA caught him again."

"I know." Steve passed a hand through his blonde hair "I'm trying to show him how was the old James Barnes, I mean my friend, y'know the good guy who would defend me from the bullies who used to beat me up in the alleys..."

"Yeah, I know you miss your friend..." Stark nodded "But in case you make that guy, the Howling Commando, not HYDRA's secret weapon, please let me know. I need people like you. Your gang would be really helpful if we get together. My company can give you the best weapons, and if my people and yours get together, we would be unbeatable. We would win every war that can start in any second between the most powerful families in Manhattan."

Steve nodded.

"I'll keep you informed, pal. Don't worry."

"That's my friend." the Mafia leader smiled "Now, go get some rest, make love to your wife and please think about what I said."

"I'm not married yet." Steve smiled as he walked out.

"But you're engaged, which is kind of the same thing. Say hello to Peggy for me."

"Sure I will."

Yes, Howard Stark was that kind of friend everyone would like to have. For Steven's luck he was one of his, since people in his little Brooklyn neighborhood knew he was a close friend with a Mafia leader, they started to respect him a little bit more. Nobody who hated him or wanted to kill him steped closer to his house, not even the police, and if anyone ever did such a thing like attept against Steve Rogers, the next day were reported dead.


End file.
